One such example of these devices is known. Please refer to Patent Documents 1 through 5). These devices use a so-called “brush roller” as a developer carrier (i.e. as a development roller).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S57-64266    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S57-100753    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S57-108870    Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S58-57156    Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-276720